We'll meet again
by Lorii-chan
Summary: My First fic! :: Friendship never ends, they say. And true love never ends. Usui and Misaki was broken apart and was bound again by fate. Will they pass the circumstances that they will face in the future? This story was about friendsip, and love. This is the revised part. I hope you'll enjoy!
1. Prologue: Memories

I DON'T OWN KWMS!

"**We'll Meet Again"**

Prologue: Memories

* * *

It was December, or rather a cold and white December. Everyone was with their family before Christmas, either helping doing chores or just having some time with their family members to catch up from the lack of bonding time during work. But it seems like a pair of children chose to spend time on snow, either running or throwing each other the ice-cold snow.

As they were running, the blond boy asks the other curiously to where they were heading, wondering what could possibly be in her head right now.

"Hey, guess Misa-chan. Where are we going right now?"

"To your house of course!" the raven haired girl replies with some sort of doubt in her voice.

"No! Did I already told you that I have a surprise for you out here? Well then you'll see when we get there." The boy smirked.

The blondie took out his hankie from the pocket of his pants to be able to blind fold his childhood friend Misaki Ayuzawa while he's still behind her. Well, it looks like the odds were kind of unto Takumi because the time he slowly tiptoed closer to her, the moment Misaki turned to him making their face near to each other making them jump a bit.

"Now, what are you doing?! If you need anything you can just ask me if you want to. You shouldn't just scare the heck out of me you know?" Misaki lectured Takumi about the way he acted.

"Now, now Misa-chan, I'll just blind fold you and-"

He was cut off short by Misaki taking his hands that's still holding both ends of the hankie and gestured him to tie them already.

After the hankie was tied onto Misaki's eyes, they started walking in circles making her head spin a little. He took him like that in his hands for about 5 minutes until they stopped.

"Just take this blind fold already! Aren't we there yet?!" Misaki feels a bit annoyed with her head spinning a bit.

"Alright, now Misa-chan, stay calm or you won't see your surprise."

"Arg! That's why I hate surprises, you know?" The girl spoke angrily.

"Hey, stop struggling! We're here now. Misa-chan, look! Beautiful, isn't it?" Takumi excitedly take off Misaki's blind fold and show her to where they are.

"Waa... It's beautiful! So that's why I'm not allowed to go here yesterday." Misaki's amazed voice echoed around.

Takumi slowly walked behind Misaki to place a necklace in her neck. It has a small snow flake pendant that was made with silver and has tiny diamonds that highlights its beauty. It was small but beautiful when you see it up close.

"Takumi-kun, are you sure that you want to give this to me? I mean, that cost a lot. Oh! And just want to thank you for your effort. This tree was really beautiful, you know? This will be our place to hang out from now on." Misaki stated looking at the lights hanging at the tree's branches.

Takumi blushed and Misaki smiled because this was the first time that he looks like a real human. He wears an invisible mask every time and this was the first time that someone cared for him making him learn to make different expressions.

They met each other at the same place 3 days ago and his face was unreadable. Misaki was his first friend for the past 10 years of his life since his birth. Every time he's with her, he develop something inside him. He felt true happiness for the first time.

Takumi smiled back and met her gaze, they stayed like that for almost a minute. Then someone spoke, breaking the atmosphere.

"Are you sure that you don't want to spend Christmas with your parents? We can just go there if you want." Takumi asks Misaki a bit concerned knowing that she had a caring family especially her mother Minako.

"Oh, it's alright. I brought food that my mother gave me, and I also have a present for you. Here, you may open it now." Misaki handed Takumi a box wrapped with emerald green colour wraper tied in a yellow ribbon.

Takumi's eyes widened in surprise after unwrapping the present and opening the box. The box contains a pocket watch. It was newly polished and beautiful, although you can still notice its age. The pocket watch itself was the color of hazel brown that has a design of a fox and a dragon forming a circle leaving a gap in the middle. The gap at the middle has an emerald shaped into a heart.

"I'm sorry. I don't have enough money to buy a gift, that's a gift from my grandfather. It holds many memories and I really trust you on keeping it. Mom gave me permission, so don't worry about it. She says that whenever I trust someone, I can give it to them and when I told her that I was about to give it to you, she didn't say anything. She looks like to favour you." Misaki stated happily

Takumi stared at Misaki with wide eyes. '_How come she trust me alot? I'm lucky to meet her, though'. _"Are you sure that you want to give this to me? This means a lot to you, I know. You really trust me so much, eh?"

"That's because we're best friends, right?" Misaki poked Takumi's cheeks.

Takumi faced the other side. And then Misaki came closer to Takumi's ear to whisper something when Takumi faced her again. They had an accidental kiss. They both blushed and faced opposite sides.

"I'm sorry Takumi-kun." Misaki blushed tomato-red.

"Ne, it's alright Misa-chan, it's no one's fault. Anyway it accidentally happened." Takumi replied. "I will leave Japan tomorrow and go back to England. But I promise to go back and find you. Don't worry, we're still best friends and I won't forget you. You also won't forget me, right?"

"Of course Taki-kun! Is it alright? The nickname? It sounds cute, you know? I will miss you!" Misaki hugged Takumi, tight before losing a bit before smiling at him.

"Yeah. Cute." Takumi stared at Misaki vulnerably, meaning that he was talking about no other than Misaki.

Misaki blushed when she saw his look and faced side-ways to hide her face "Aaa-alien! Stop looking at me like that! It's embarrassing."

Takumi immediately snapped out of his day dream when he heard Misaki's voice sounding a bit annoyed and embarrased. "I'm sorry Misa-chan." Takumi then smiled. "Can't help myself, you're really cute."

Misaki's blush reddened. "N-no! I-I-m not!"

"Ne, Misa-chan, I'm sorry already. I won't do it again." Takumi raised his hands in surrender. "Oh, and I like the other new nickname." Takumi smirked.

Misaki just ignored the comment and stared at his emerald eyes lovingly with her own amber ones hoping to see him again soon.

* * *

**Author's note:**

("normal POV")

_('thoughts')_

_(flashback)_

**(author's note: **asdf)

This is my first story. Oh well, a revised story if that is. I corrected any grammatical errors or anything thanks to my improving english :)

Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: First day at Seika

("normal POV")

_('thoughts')_

_(flashback)_

**(author's note: **asdf)

"**We'll meet Again"**

**Chapter 1: First day at Seika**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside, the birds chirping happily and the kids singing while hopping, excited to attend school on their first day. A teen-age boy stared at the scenery below him from the highest unit of the high-rise condo, watching using his piercing emerald colored eyes, mesmerizing the view of the city while sipping his coffee and getting himself ready for school. Unlike the group of kids he looked bored, but within him he felt nervous and excited at the same time. He sipped the last contents of his coffee and placed it on the sink at the kitchen.

_'It's nice being back in Japan after staying in England in those seven long years.' _The guy named Usui Takumi thought to himself *sigh*_ 'really, I'm not my normal self today, eh? Attending school for the first time won't make me nervous at all... But I still wonder why I feel this way.'_

"Misa-chan, I'm back as promised" He told to his self loud enough to be heard around his place_ 'Heck, I hardly remember her whole name. Just the nickname I made for her.'_

He arranged the blanket he used that night and gently placed it over his couch. Before heading out, he took another glance at his new apartment wherein a sofa and a coffee table were the only furniture on sight from the front door. Really, he didn't have a bed nor a simple television in this expensive apartment of his, stating that he doesn't need any of it and that he can just sleep on the couch of his own liking. Like, how crazy that sounded when he knew too well that he can buy anything he wants for he have lots of money to spend.

His eyes roamed around the spacious room, thinking of something he might forgot before leaving, until his eyes laid upon a familiar pocket watch that he always bought with him. He smiled as the memory of him and his best friend at Christmas seven years ago flooded into his mind. Remembering his best friend made him smile brightly like an idiot. He clicked open the pocket watch checking the time, realizing it was time for him to make on his way to school even if it was one hour and a half early, so he decided to walk in a slower pace to appreciate the surroundings more since he doesn't have a chance for he was very sleepy since he just arrived at Japan yesterday night. He locked the front door of his apartment, and he was on his way.

Usui Takumi was far from being normal, a-handsome-almost-perfect-guy always describes him. After exiting the high-rise condomenium, eyes quickly looked his way especially was the center of attraction. He was used to this kind of attention since childhood but surely was too annoyed. He sealed his emotions by wearing an invisible mask not wanting them to be seen through his face. He was really good using a poker pace just like his previous family, the Walkers.

The Walker Enterprise's president or simply his grandfather, forced him to stay in England seven years ago, saying that he just want to spend some quality time with his grandson before he agree to Takumi's request to cut his ties with the Walker family. Quality time, huh? He already knew what his grandfather had meant with that but he thought that things will go easily on him but then it didn't - at his opinion. Surely, while staying at the Walker's side, he was being educated. Home tutors were always going in and out of the Walker mansion - he didn't study at school because his grandfather didn't want people to know that there was an illegitimate child from the Walker family just to ruin their oh-so-good reputation by Takumi - to teach him. These home tutors goes in and out of the mansion teaching him after three months or so. Not that he was a pain in the neck, lazy or anything you think of that will change the minds of the tutors to teach him, but instead there was nothing left for them to teach. He was a genius like his mother, they say.

After seven years of staying at the Walker's mansion at England, he was passed to his mother's brother at the Usui family that adopted him like their own child – unlike the Walkers – since his mother was long dead without him actually knowing it. After some time of spending time with his uncle, he requested that he would like to go back to Japan and continue studying there. After hearing this, his uncle quickly agreed, telling that he should use Usui as his surname instead of Walker for they don't like him either way. His uncle also mentioned that he was free and that he can do anything he wants. His uncle also noted Usui that he didn't need to work such as a part time job for he will sustain all of Usui Takumi's needs.

As he was walking on the familiar road leading to the train station, his eyes roamed around the city, mentally thinking on why it didn't change the way he expected it after last seeing it for the past seven years, though some of the buildings change structure. As he walks slowly, his eyes caught a none familiar coffee shop across the road. The coffee shop's name was "Maid Latte".

He made his way past the coffee shop and took a 10 minute walk to the train station that will easily lead him to his new school's town (**10 minutes to be exact for his slow phase)** since his apartment and the school he was currently attending was on a different place. It took him about 10 minutes of waiting inside the train until it stopped to his destination.

After leaving the train station, he pulled out his cell phone, searching for the directions on his phone's GPS to know which road will he take that will lead him to Seika High._ 'I will remember the path later on'_ he thought before smirking.

The school was now in sight. From his pocket, he swiftly pulled out his pocket watch to check the time; he was an hour early that the assigned time before classes starts. For safety purposes, he put carefully the pocket watch inside his school bag.

As he was nearing the school, he study and observe the surroundings. His emerald eyes quickly fell upon a small group of boys being lectured by a girl, shouting and telling them to fix their uniforms properly before entering the school. The boys tried to fight back – in this case, through words – but was shortly cut off when the girl in front of them got immediately surrounded by a dark aura that made the boys scared, they fixed their uniforms immediately and run for their lives.

Usui looked at the black hair, amber eyes girl at the school gates with observing eyes. "Misa-chan…" he blinked twice muttering to his self "Or maybe not, I just missed her." A sigh followed.

The girl suddenly looked his way with questioning eyes. How long is he looking at her? No one knows, but she felt a pair of piercing eyes staring at her so she made a move to face its source bravely. She took a step towards him, then another followed until she was near him with a comfortable distance, still not breaking eye contact. Suddenly her eyes widened after realizing that the blond in front of her looked so much familiar, maybe she just don't remember when and where did they met.

Usui noticed this and made a what-are-you-looking-at look of his with an eyebrow arched up. The girl blinked back from her thoughts. She cleared her throat then asked him a question.

"You were new here if I wasn't mistaken, right?" the girl asked and Usui nodded in agreement. "Well, welcome to Seika High. I'm the student council president, Ayuzawa Misaki. I or someone from the student council will tour you later at break time and we will be having a half day schedule since it's only the first day of classes." She informed him and turned away to leave. Before taking a step, she sighed then turned back and looks at him in the eyes, threatening like. "I'm warning you, don't you ever do something unnecessary, harass girls nor do unlikely things here. Got it?" Without waiting for an answer, she walks away.

Usui sighed noticing her different attitude, really different from those flirty girls. He just couldn't stop thinking of what he saw in her eyes as his eyes follow her enter the school building. He saw anger and hatred beneath them. He doesn't know why but he's intrigued. He, too follow the president enter the school building with ease and started going up the stairs to the rooftop before finding his assigned room later before classes start. He's new right? He still need to be introduced by his homeroom teacher.

Misaki made her way to the student council room to fetch some of the piles of paper works that was needed for her to submit on that very week. Misaki signed, looking painfully to the bundles of paper works that will surely be added later or tomorrow. There's still 45 minutes for her to spare before classes start and she decides to work on some paper works on the assigned classroom for her so she won't hurry on her way from the student council room. She just took an almost 5-inch paper work so as to avoid being bothered at the big pile on her desk.

"Oh, so I will be at section 2-1, great. I hope that Sakura and Shizuko will be on the same class as mine." She smiled a bit in hope looking at her assigned room. She entered the room swiftly with the paper works under her arm and her school bag on the other hand. She selected a seat beside the window, three chairs from the front. She's the first person in the room so she took advantage of it to quickly finish her work. On the other hand, after 30 minutes, she didn't notice Usui enter the room and sat behind her. He noticed her but just stared outside the window, thinking of something. They stayed like that the whole time, Usui doing nothing and Misaki, well… was finished doing her work.

Students began entering the classroom and started to look at Usui with different emotions being seen in their eyes. The girls blushed and quickly fell for Usui because of his day dreaming look. Some even fainted and the others were surrounded with hearts or flowers. They began whispering about him and the boys started envying him because of the attention drawn towards him even thou he didn't do a thing.

Misaki was awaken in her 5minute nap when a girl squealed out loud enough to wake the dead, as she quickly saw the commotion behind her. Her eyes narrowed then she stood up, slammed her fists on Usui's desk making him lose his train of thoughts and look at her with bored eyes.

"Will you please be aware of yourself? You're getting too much attention." She then faced the students looking at her with afraid faces. "Stop looking at me like you're all frozen to death! You may now seat down and wait for our homeroom teacher."

The students were terrified and immediately sat down to their respective seats. Misaki looked back at Usui then glared at him while Usui stared at her with bored eyes. The atmosphere was intense, getting heavier as seconds pass by. Misaki glared at him even more and was surrounded by a deadly black aura she was winning until Usui slouched a bit in his seat, making his self comfortable. He then smirked that made Misaki tensed and feel goose bumps to her spine. Misaki lose and hurriedly sat down on her seat, then sighed deeply "This is going to be a long day, I guess" She said the word long sounding like 'looong'.

Their homeroom teacher arrived after the exact 5 minutes of silence, silently noting them being silent today. Their senpai greeted them, introduced himself and made Usui introduce his self to his new classmates. The time runs smoothly until it was time for their break. The bell rang then Misaki jumped a bit in surprise, making her lose her train of thoughts. As Misaki was about to leave, a voice stopped her from doing so.

"Hey prez, I thought you were going to tour me around the school?" Usui stated while stirring the lollipop in his mouth. Misaki then turned to look over her shoulder and face him "Right, follow me to the student council room first, and then we will talk on who will tour you around the school." Usui just nodded and follow her to the said student council room.

When they arrived, it was empty, indicating that she will have to tour the blond haired guy herself. '_Maybe they got their own new student and tour them?' _Misaki thought. "Hey-" she was shortly cut in her sentence by the blond beside her "The name's Usui Takumi." Misaki looked at him "Well then Usui, I will have to tour you since no one is here."

They quickly started the tour. Usui quickly memorized almost everything like a genius should be, from hallways, rooms and entrance and exits. They quickly engaged in a simple conversation. As for Usui, he just talk a little while Misaki talk mostly about the school.

The tour ended and they stopped at the roof top of the school. They both were silent, mesmerizing the view from above, until Misaki remembered the time and broke the silence bounding them. "Hey Usui, we should be going now, it's nearly time already. Oh, and thank you for cooperating on the tour nicely" she bowed a little then made her way to the exit.

Usui just stayed there a bit more, taking in the fresh air as he stares at the scene below him.

The boys were playing and one of them was on top of a ladder, taking something from the nearby tree. Suddenly the president appeared and started scolding them. Not a really good scene to look at, but something was holding him to not look away.

He just stared there; observing then the ladder suddenly became unbalanced. The president made her way to stop it from falling along with the student above it, hurting herself on the process.

His facial expression didn't change like he didn't care, you may just call him sadistic of something, but when he looked away and made his way back into the building, someone who's really observant can only see the hint of worry in his face. Really, he is mysterious don't you think?

* * *

**Author's note::**

("normal POV")

_('thoughts')_

_(flashback)_

**(author's note: **asdf)

Well, this is also revised. sorry for taking things long, it's just that I really don't have time writing after reading books.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Forgotten Promises

I DON'T OWN KWMS!

("normal POV")

_('thoughts')_

_(flashback)_

**(author's note: **asdf)

"**We'll meet Again"**

Chapter 2: Forgotten promises

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

The breeze is really chilling me over here on the rooftop, so I excused myself from Usui Takumi, the guy I toured around the campus, explaining that it's nearly time already. So I spend the remaining time of my break to roam the school grounds a bit checking for the students especially the boys since they started playing some games that consists of trees of some sort, I really don't get it on why they enjoy playing games like those and the game that they called strip-rock-paper-scissors .

As I was walking, a group of males caught my attention because of the ladder and a guy above it, reaching something from the tree's high branch. I saw this many times now; this is one of their games I presume.

"Hey! What are you doing? You're playing again now, aren't you? Just stop it already and get down here this instant, mister! The ladder is beginning to-" i was cut off my sentence on the sight of the ladder unbalancing making the guy above nervous and shout out his wonderful vocabulary.

But I was fast enough to run near the ladder and make the ladder stable again by holding it with my hands and my right arm supporting the ladder to become balance again. _Sweat drop._This feeling.. I felt a pang of pain in my arm but ignored it.

"As punishment, you should clean your locker room full of mud stains. Just play some games that won't scare anyone and that isn't perverted. Am I making myself clear? Now go to your respective rooms, you should work on your punishment after school."

"Hai kaichou!" The group of males bowed a bit scared for their lives. Am I really that scary? Well, they should be or I'll make them face death.

I watched group ran into the hall way just as the bell rang indicating the end of lunch.

There it is again, the feeling of deja vu as I caressed the snowflake pendant around my neck making it visible now. The silver chain was kind of long, so I always thought of hiding it underneath the clothing article I'm wearing as to not attract.

As I was walking the familiar path to my currently assigned room, I felt something inside me that I don't quite remember, making the scene of what happened six years ago play inside my head.

_Flashback_

_This was quite a normal day in the Ayuzawa house-hold, but rather a not-so-normal feeling was bothering Misaki as she started her morning routine or fixing her bed, taking a shower, brushing her teeth and putting on her school uniform before running downstairs to her mother and father._

_"Ohayou Mom, Dad and Suzuna!"_

_"Ohayou Misaki" her mother stated cheerfuly_

_"Good morning sis." Suzuna said while munching on her breakfast with her mouth fully stuffed. __While his father just nodded while sipping his early coffee and smiling at her oldest daughter sincerely. __Misaki was rather irritated that something not-so-good is going to happen but ignored it and enjoyed that food her mother had prepared for her._

_As she was about to go to school (or rather making her way to school), she saw a lovely kitten on the middle of the street not noticing the truck nearing it. She made her way to take it and place it on the side walk looking at it admiringly. The truck was dangerously nearing her, having lose it's break the driver shouted a warning at the girl._

_Misaki was about to stand and continue her walk to school, but something didn't let her to walk and just stand in her position absent minded as she thought of her childhood friend after leaver for England the past 8 months. An angry shout made the thought break and she look at the source. Her eyes widen._

_THUD! _

_Her body lay lifeless covered with blood after the impact. Her body wasn't THAT injured but her head, is bleeding too much making her unconscious with so much pain._

_She heard it, screams from the neighborhood, shouts for help. But before she lose consciousness, she saw her family running towards her and the snowflake necklace that she always wore._

_She woke up from her deep slumber and noticed the eerie white surroundings as she adjusted her eyes. She felt, her head spin as she tried to move her head and groaned._

_"Misaki!" She heard it, but who is she? she saw three familiar faces but couldn't point out who they are. _

_The doctor suddenly came in after he was told that his patient woke up after a week._

_"What's your name?" ..._

_"How old are you?" ..._

_"Who are your family members?" ..._

_She was asked but, 'what? I don't know anything they asked me' the girl thought_

_Everyone on the room looked panicked after she said 'I don't know' and 'can't remember' to every question the doctor asked. Until he asked her what happened before she was hit by the truck or rather the incident._

_"I remember the white kitten on the road and..." she looked at her necklace "but that's all I can remember. I feel empty" she stated looking at the necklace again._

_"Well, It was confirmed. She has amnesia."_

_End of flashback._

I felt myself angered after remembering the incident and a bit before it happened. I was told that my memories will come back after a period of time but all I remember was about my family. I don't remember many things according to school and about this pendant. I feel sad and empty. Since then I was trying to remember something that was long forgotten after the incident, making me feel annoyed of forgetting them. Screw amnesia!

I walked into the school and was passing the infirmary when someone grabbed my right arm, but not too tight, making me flinch and did it really hurts!

I swiftly took the attacker's hand off me and turned around on a certain possition. I was surprised it's Usui.

"Hey prez. Did you plan on going to the room with your arm hurt badly?" He questioned holding my wrist leading the way to the informary.

"H-how did you know?"

"On the rooftop I guess." His emotions are masked.

It hit me. His face reminded me of something I couldn't quite remember, I could see a blury image in my memory.

"Taki-kun." The word suddenly goes out of my mouth. I noticed Usui kind of flunch and looked at me.

"Prez, heey! prez!" Usui was waving his hand infront of me still with the masked face showing no emotion.

"O-oh! Sorry, what did you say? I didn't quite catch it." I said kind of absent midedly.

"I said, your injured arm is already bandaged."

"Thank you for helping. Now we should go back to class, this is a good enough reason."

We walked into the class silently, him leading the way. It looks like he's in deep thought, huh?

I told the teacher what happened and that Usui helped me with the bandaging. He accepted my excuse. Thoughts inside my head played again flooding inside my head like a storm, I thought of the word again 'Taki-kun' not remembering anything.

The classes was cut off before lunch and so it was.

As I walked out of class, I saw a glimpse of Sakura and Shizuko gathering their things. How rude of me, I didn't even noticed them in here before. Maybe I was too preoccupied with my thougths, I guess.

"Misaki!" I was brought back to my senses with a shriek from whom I guess was Sakura. I was hugged tightly until I could no longer breath.

"Sa-Sakura, c-can't breath!" I desperately told her while having trouble breathing. Sakura has pink eyes and hair that was tied into two sided ponnytails, it made her look cute, but I wonder what'll she look if it's untied. Maybe she'll look even more cuter.

She immediately loosen the hug and looked at me excitedly. "Since when you and the hot blond become close?" She asked.

"what?!" I shrieked. We aren't even close!

"You entered the room with him a while ago and you're not with us since break, I wonder what you're doing? Maybe with him?" Sakura said with hearts in her eyes. I love Sakura but times like this wants to make me struggle her 'till she breath no more.

Shizuko coughed making Sakura break her little fantasy. "You're being inappropriate Sakura."

Sweat dropped from my forehead. Shizuko was really scary at times like this, and I mean really scary.

"Usui Takumi was said to be excellent in many ways you know? Like sports and in education. He was said to know aikido and judo. He's cool and popular, that's what the rumors said about him. But the thing is that he' not interested in girls. You see, he's always rejecting girl after girl." Sakura said dreamily then pointed at the window beside us. I saw Usui walking away from a crying girl.

That bastard! Why did he made the girl cry?!

After bidding each other goodbyes, I finally made my way home thinking of what I encounter.

Determined by what I remembered, I continue to walk home and rummage some of my old things like pictures until a picture caught my interest. The picture fell off the photo album, I never saw it when I was finding clues about lost memories. Something in the picture caught my interest and I've never seen anyone look like it, except he looked quite similar to Usui.

The setting was I think December because of the white background with the beautifully decorated tree behind me and the boy. He has blond hair and green eyes that look similar to the new student that didn't look like he was going to be a trouble - except for being too harsh on dumping girls. A sincere smile graced his lips with a faint blush in it. I felt myself blushing just looking at the picture. I turned to look at the back of the picture and there it says "Walker Takumi (Taki-kun)" A smile graced my lips. "This is a perfect clue" I mumbled to myself while looking at the blue sky out my window.

* * *

It seems to be like I'm enjoying making this fic. Thanks to those who reviewed my past updates, and I'm thankful for your review.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3: What's going on?

I DON'T OWN KWMS!

("normal POV")

_('thoughts')_

_(flashback)_

Uhmm, just want to say thankyou "The Beautiful Filth" for reviewing and liking my story. I appreciate it.

"**We'll meet Again"**

Chapter 3: What's going on?

* * *

**Usui's POV**

I pretty much saw the commotion happening at the school grounds with the president and some playing males. I'm still on the rooftop, right?

Is she always like that? Scolding especially boys, and I didn't see her shout at any girl in campus today. Is she mad at the male population that much? Then, what the hell happened to her that caused her attitude to be like that, anyway? Hey, what am I thinking now? I think she caught my interest that much, eh?

Thoughts swarm inside my head as I thought of many things about the president when suddenly the stupid ladder on where the guy is standing slowly went unbalanced. The president saw what is happening so she ran to the ladder and made it stable again by holding into it with her both hands and supporting it with her right arm. So much for the wonderful vocabulary that the guy above utter being nervous for the fall. Is she that strong to hold on to the ladder and make it balanced again? Then I saw the president's face, looking hurt. It seems like she winced a bit but my eyes saw it nevertheless.

I then made my way to the stairs leading to the grounds where the president and the guys currently are. I felt the need to lead the president to the infirmary because of her injury and that maybe she won't just go there. I think that she is THAT stubborn.

"Usui-kun will you go out with me?" ...

"You're so cool Usui-kun!" ...

"Kyaa! He's so freaking handsome! I would like to be his girlfriend!" ...

There it is again, the girls are swooning on him as he walk through the hallways. As usual he's ignoring them and made an escape by running somewhere. When the coast is clear, he walked out of hiding and sigh.

I just don't get it on why the girls are all like that. They shriek, flirt and they even try to seduce me! I don't like the fact that I keep on pushing them away but they still keep on doing what they want. Can't they already see that I don't like their attention on me? They don't interest me.

I finally saw the group with the president calmly lecturing them without even shouting, but still the guys looked like they'll be dragged to hell anytime sooner.

I saw it again, her familiar face, then it hit me. Somewhat she looks like my childhood friend. She resemble her that much I can nominate them as twins. But what if-

The boys started to ran into the hallway while the president stood still on her post as the bell rang indicating for the break to be over.

I just stood there staring at her wondering on what if she's the one I'm looking for. But that's hard to know or not because of her attitude. Misa-chan is not that harsh towards the male population, she is friendly.

She slowly sigh and then pulled something around her neck, surely a necklace. I looked at it straight. It looks like-

Shoot. She must be Misa-chan, but what happened? I need to stalk her a little more to know more clues. I can't just run into somebody that isn't her.

She caresed it as she walk back to the hallways and carefully hid it under her top, she then mumble a curse about something under her breath. She looked irritated about something, but what is it?

I followed her inside as well because the ringing of the bell stopped, and we should be going now.

"mumble, mumble" she said but I can't quite hear it because it sounds merely a whisper and the distance between us is not helping.

I fasten my phase to near her as we passed the infirmary. I slowly take hold of her right arm which I know was the one injured, then she winced.

I felt her nervous then suddenly she swiftly take off my hands off of her injured arm and faced me in some kind of position. I smirk inwardly but kept my masked face on.

"Hey prez. Did you plan on going to the room with your arm hurt badly?" I questioned her dragging her inside the infirmary.

"H-how did you know?" She asked quite astonished.

"On the rooftop I guess." I answered honestly

The nurse is not here so I guess I have to treat her. I stood up after she was seated and walked around looking for the first aid supplies that I needed to use to her injury.

After merely a minute, I came back with the supplies. I started to work on her bruised and injured arm but something made me stop and look at her deep in thought. I then continue to bandaging her arm, but as I finished it, I hear someone say something that I won't forget on a lifetime because THAT is the nickname given to me by my childhood best friend.

"Taki-kun" she mumbled a bit and that made my masked face shutter.

Surprise engulfed my face as the realization hit me. She is Misa-chan.

I tried my best not to hug her or anything because she doesn't look like she remember or recognize me at all.

"Prez, heey! prez!" I said waving my right hand in front of her. My mask is now on without the trace of any emotion.

"O-oh! Sorry, what did you say? I didn't quite catch it." She said kind of absent midedly.

"I said, your injured arm is already bandaged."

"Thank you for helping. Now we should go back to class, this is a good enough reason."

As we walk to class, I thought of everything that might have happened to her after I left and the very last thing I thought of what happened is her to have amnesia. Ridiculous, I thought.

As we entered the room, she told the teacher what happened and that I helped her with the bandaging. He accepted the excuse. Thoughts inside my head played again flooding my mind that made me not to listen to the class the whole time.

The classes was cut off before lunch and so it was.

As I walked out of class, I again encountered girls.

It surely is peaceful when they aren't here. I hide somewhere again and now here I am in the locker room to retrieve my shoes. After opening the locker, letters fell down. Is it valentines day already? As a gentleman, I read all the 10 letters and 6 of them contains of meeting after class, so it was decided that I'll have to face them and that I'll have to reject them instantly.

Confession of love. Really, this is my first day and they fall in love with me instantly? How pathetic.

I rejected love confession one after another until the last one. This only took for merely a half hour but I felt that it took me a day already.

I walked out of the school and started walking the path that I took hours ago leading to the train station to my apartment.

As I was walking, I felt the need to eat somewhere as I notice Maid Latte.

"Welcome home master!" A maid with raven hair bowed to me as I enter. I'm not interested on her but since she'll lead me to my table I looked at her. After welcoming me to the shop, she stood straight. My emerald eyes stared straight to her amber ones. Shock was evident on her face and there I recognized Misaki Ayuzawa, the president of the student council in Seika high was actually a maid. My face was blank until I cough a bit stopping myself from laughing and I smirked.

This is interesting. She is very interesting indeed. I thought as I followed her to my seat.

* * *

Finished with the fourth chapter! I hope you'll like it and I surely will appreciate your reviews my dear readers.

Surely, this POV about Usui is a bit hard to make because he is kind of unreadable.

Comments? suggestions? just review them all!


	5. Chapter 4: Encounters

I DON'T OWN KWMS!

("normal POV")

_('thoughts')_

_(flashback)_

**We'll meet again**

Chapter 4: Encounters

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

After seeing the picture of me and that Takumi Walker, I feel that I'm close on resolving my problem about my amnesia and that I'm close to remembering something I forgot seven years ago.

"Onee-chan, the chief from Maid Latte asked your presence today since they need some help." Suzuna, my younger sister called out of my room.

"Thank you Suzuna" I replied back as I put the picture on my wallet and putting it in my bag.

"Ne, Onee-chan, can you drop this at the postbox?"

"Sure" Then she handed me an entry for the lucky draw.

As I walk to the train station leading to Maid Latte, my mind drifted on the two similar blonds that looked like twins. What if that Takumi Walker is Usui Takumi? except their surnames aren't the same, so maybe not.

The train made a stop on my destination making me lose my train of thoughts. Maid Latte is a not-so-simple coffee shop. They serve tea and deserts like any other normal coffee shop but we wear maid outfits everyday and time to time, we cosplay depending on the day's special event. Since the pay here is quite good, I decided to accept the opportunity and do a part time job here even though it's not on the same town as mine. It is really tiring since I live on another town and because of being a student council president and a top student I can't let my grades drop, but what can I do?

As I open the back door of the cafe, I smelled the familiar scent of pastries and deserts.

"Welcome back Misa-chan! I'm sorry for the call, we're just having more customers than the usual and we need some more help." The manager apologizes to me as I made my way to the locker room to change into my maid outfit.

"It's alright manager, I needed to go part time anyway since we're having more expenses."

"Thank you Misa-chan, I can really count on you. Now we need to serve the customers, so out we go!" That's her, the manager Satsuki-san. Even though she has the face and the heart of an eighteen year old, she's already thirty.

After dressing to the assigned uniform, I walked out to serve customers and noticed the big number. I quickly lend a hand to them and greeted new customers, take their orders and serve them. I don't usually come here but we needed more income so I guess I have to come here more often. I just hope that no one from school will see me because it might degrade my reputation as a respectable president of the student council, might as well students won't listen to me anymore.

"Welcome home master!" I cheerfully greeted another customer, but since I bowed down I didn't quite catch the looks of his face. I was totally surprised on what I saw next as I straighten myself, blond locks, emerald piercing eyes. These were the once I saw and I quickly remembered _Usui Takumi!_

I shivered a bit because of the realization that someone had already found out about my secret and I feel helpless. I silently took him to a vacant seat at the corner of the shop with my head bowed down because I was too nervous to look at him.

He ordered omu rice and juice so I quickly made my escape and headed to the kitchen to place the order. "Erica-san, can you take this order to the blond outside for me? It's just I knew him from school and I'm quite nervous to deal with him" I pleaded to the other maid I saw as she too place an order at the counter. "Yeah, leave it to me. Go serve other customers instead Misa-chan!" she replied and I thanked her with a slight bow.

"Misa-chan, it's your break already. You should take a break since we all know you have a busy schedule ahead." The chief reminded me with a worried face.

"Thank you manager!" I thanked her as I sank down on the chair near the locker.

"What now? What shall I do? A student from school already saw me as a maid! Aaaaarh! I don't know what will happen to me after this encounter, think Misaki, think think think!" I mumbled to myself as I nervously sat at my seat and thought of things that might happen to me as soon as he announce to the school that I was a maid in a cafe.

Enough of this, I need to serve more customers. My break is already over now.

I sighed as I look at the clock near the cashier to check the time and noticed the digital numbers that read 5:30. My shift will end at 6 so I'm quite excited to leave this place for now to work on my paper works at home.

"Good work Misa-chan!"

"Thanks for the good work!"

"Take care Misa-chan! Good work!"

The other workers greeted me and I replied with a mere nod as I walked out of the locker room to search for the manager and bid my goodbye to her. "Good bye manager!"

"Thank you for the help and Good work Misa-chan! Take care and good luck dealing with the cute blond!" The manager cheerfully set me off along with her moe flowers.

"Oh. So, it was true that the president is really a maid, eh?" Usui smirked as I walked out of the back door of Maid Latte.

"E-Eh? Us-Usui! W-What are you d-doing here?" I nervously asked him as I look at him making sure I'm not seeing things.

"Just making sure that the maid I saw earlier is prez. So it's true. What are you doing at a place like this doing part time then?"

"Good work Subaru-san!" I overheard the manager greeted another staff.

"Let's take this to another place. Don't talk just follow me" I grabbed his arm and dragged him to a nearby park near the train station.

"Uhmm, hey Usui can you do me a favor of not telling anyone about what you saw today?" I asked him as I let go of his arm and sank into a nearby swing.

"Eh? Let me think of it first. What made you do part time at a place like that anyway?" He questioned me as he sat next to the vacant swing beside me. I really don't know what he's thinking right now and the masked face of him is not really helping anyway.

"It's just that my father died leaving a huge debt at the Igarashi Family and we need to pay for it. I help my mother work so that I can pay the expenses and for her the debt itself. Since my sister is still in middle school, we can't afford to not work as of now." I replied my answer slightly fidgeting at my seat.

"Why here then and at a place like that then?"

"The pay is quite high so I quickly grabbed the opportunity even though I needed to deal with more male customers. The other part time jobs at the town I live, have no other work available and I can't afford other physical part times since I needed to concentrate on my studies as well and me being the student council president is not helping." I replied as I looked at him. I tried to read his mind a little but he really masked his emotions and the body language he's making is really unreadable.

"So that's why you attend a school like Seika, a school full of boys despite hating men is that the tuition fee is low." He stated. It's clearly not a question.

"I guess so..."

"Oh. my sympathies." He stood up and looked at me "Take care of yourself prez."

"Y-yeah. Thanks" I slightly nodded at him as he walked out of the park. He's really unreadable, I can't really catch what he's thinking.

I made my way into the train station that leads to the town I live in. It took me about 30 minutes until I reached home. On the way I thought about my earlier encounters starting at the school gates when I saw him looking at me, it really feels quite odd to see him looking my way because I know that mostly people are quite afraid when they see what I'm doing, not an expected look I guess.

"I'm home!" I shouted as I took my shoes off.

"Welcome back Misaki. How was your day?" My mother asked me as she walked out of the kitchen along with my sister Suzuna. "Welcome back Onee-chan."

"Good evening mom, Suzuna. Well, it's a long day. What're you cooking anyway?" I asked pointing at the aprons their both wear.

_TING! _"Mom, sis. Dinner's ready." Suzuna called from inside, then we helped her set the table.

"Thanks for the food!" we clasped out hands together and mumbled.

"Mom, you shouldn't over work yourself." I looked at my mother as I swallow my food.

"Alright Misaki. But you're the one who should worry about yourself that much. You're having a tight schedule because of your school activities, work and such. You should have a more normal high school life you know?" she looked at me

"It's alright. We have no choice left, mom" I smiled at her indicating to drop the topic.

After I finished my dinner I headed to the bathroom to have a nice bath and also to freshen up myself for me to work on the loads of paper work and home works assigned by the sensei. I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom looking at the piles of work ahead of me, this is really tiring. One by one I work on the loads of paper works at my desk and later on I noticed the time read 11:30.

After finishing all the tasks, I allow my body to drop at my bed to rest. "It's hard to work on such things and search for my missing memories at the same time. It's tiring but I sure have to do them both. I really wish for it to come back sooner." I let my eyes close as I drift into a deep slumber dreaming about a boy about the age of ten with blond hair and emerald eyes.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Done with this chapter! I'm sorry for the inconvenience of posting the story a bit late than usual. It's just that I'm having trouble of not having the required sleep for me and my head is spinning that I can't think of anything for the chapter. Sorry for the turn out of the story.

Gomen. Please review.


End file.
